Weapons
This article is about the various weapons in Doodle Army 2: Mini Militia. It will be updated as the developers create more weapons. Desert Eagle Max Range: 2x (3x for Golden version) Summary: The least powerful weapons in this game, the Desert eagle is seldom used and is usually swapped out at the first chance. Dual wielding : Yes Fire rate: Medium Ammo : 15 per clip. 50 backup rounds (75 for the Golden Version) How to use: Shoot the enemy in brief moments, then hide, fast enough that they can't get your back. It is used more often by dual wielding. Use it as a backup weapon when your other guns are empty Defending against: Not many people use the desert eagle by itself. Its bullets do little damage. The range is short so use at least a 3x range gun, other than the shotgun. Uzi Max Range: 3x Summary: Although one of the lesser weapons, the uzi is a fast shooting weapon and if your a opponent has a slow shooting weapon it will be easy to overwhelm them if you dodge well. Note: Dual wielded Uzis are quite dangerous and can kill in a second. Dual wielding : Yes Fire rate: Fast Ammo : 40 per clip. 400 backup rounds How to use: Get close up and try to dodge around while shooting your enemy without a fast shooting weapon. They won't be able to keep up. If you are double wielding Uzis, try to go all out. It's 2 to 1. Defending against: Remember, the Uzi by itself is is not a big threat, but dual Uzis are pretty dangerous. You will lose an average of half your hp. Try to use at least a 3x range on the Uzi too. The bullet range goes further than the actual bullets so stay back. Magnum Max Range: 3x Summary: The magnum is inconvienent in battle, 3-5 shots will easily subdue any enemy, but that's if you can get those 3-5 shots. This gun is hard to use while moving around and if you take your time to aim, you are most likely dead. Dual wielding : Yes Fire rate: Slow Ammo : 6 per clip. 36 backup rounds. How to use: Use grenades to diminish their health, then rush at them. It is very effective on dual wield as two landed shots on the enemy will usually kill them. Defending against: Dodge the firing by moving around. MP5 Max Range: 3x Summary: A very good weapon, great for rushing, your opponent will fall in seconds, always have a long range backup weapon in case your opponent favors ranged combat. Has 50 shots and a maximum of 400 extra shots. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Extremely fast Ammo : 50 per clip. 400 backup. How to use: Don't let the opponent get you from long range, try to get into a corner were they will be force to meet you in close combat. Defending against: Use a ranged weapon and move back while attacking to take minimal damage. The only problem with this method is if your opponents do not realise what you are doing, they might think you are an hacker. AK47 Max range: 4x Summary: This gun should be picked up immediately to replace your starter guns. Pro pack players don't usually use this gun because they can double wield two uzis, which by far beats the AK47. However, this and dual wield magnums are the only ones better than a few of the spawned guns. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Medium-fast Ammo : 35 per clip. 250 backup. How to use: You can risk an all out attack with the AK47. It's bullets do a decent amount of damage. If your opponent has a shorter ranged weapon, attack them and move back so they can't get you. accuracy can be pretty off. Defending against: Long ranged weapons can overpower the shotgun. If you corner someone who has an AK47, a quick round of the shotgun will subdue them. Shotgun Max range: 2x Summary: A great weapon for close range. It shoots many bullets at a time. They are very powerful only good close range though So you need a long range weapon as a backup. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Slow Ammo : 5 per clip. 30 backup. How to use: Get close up to someone. A full shot will kill instantly. It is also advisable to keep a ranged weapon with you too. Defending against: Use a longer ranged weapon. The shotgun's range is very short. It will not hurt you if you are far away. M93BA (Sniper) Max range: 7x Summary: A very good weapon for long range. A headshot will kill instantly. Anyone hits may have to take 2 shots. If the range is set to 7X, a large amount of the map is shown. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Slow Ammo : 4 per clip. 20 backup. How to use: Get far enough from the enemy that they cannot see you. Then take aim. Try to get a headshot. Deal also with the lag : You may fire at them but not actually touch them at all while they could be ahead or behind you. Keep in mind that great skill and experience is required to use this weapon at full potential.Once you hit the target in the body which is still not dead, immidietly use your melee for the FINAL BLOW Defending against: Take cover when there is a sniper. Try then to get as close as possible without entering in their line of sight, and take them out with a short range or melee weapon ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS SMAW (RPG) Max range: 6x Summary: Another good weapon for killing enemies from far away. The rockets fly slowly though and reload time even slower. Has 3 rockets in the clip and a maximum of 6. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Very slow Ammo : 3 per clip. 6 backup How to use: Try to stay as far as you can from the target as the blast may kill you, but calculate your shot while keeping in mind the speed of the rocket itself, which is very slow. If you're reloading, switch to your second weapon until you are in cover. Defending against: Try to dodge the rockets. After the third shot, the opponent will be reloading. Try to apprehend them at that moment. If your at close range, kill them instantly with a machette/shotgun. If you have a slow connection you may want to stay in cover until they come to you, or if you do engage, use extreme caution. Grenades Grenades are very slow to "deploy" weapons, and make you lose your dual wielded weapon when thrown. You spawn usually with 3/4 frags, one extra gas grenade if you buy these, and up to 5 if you also possess a proxy mine. Number depends on whether or not you buyed the ability in the battle shop. Opponents leave their grenades when they die. You can only hold one non frag grenade at a time. Frag Grenades Summary: A good weapon for killing enemies that aren't in gun range. can throw the furthest. It is of green color. How to use: You usually possess more grenades than you need, so do not be afraid to throw some of these around. They do not explode on contact, but on a timer (approx. 1,5 seconds). Suitable for long distance, and cornering people. Defending against: If someone throws a grenade at you, evacuate immediately. If it's too late, you may be able to injure your enemy or throw another grenade at them. If a grenade is not directly under you and you have full health, crouch. it wont kill you, but your health will run very low. If you are not in full health, run. Gas Grenades Lasts for about 20 seconds, short range. Damages anyone in the vicinity of it. Damage is stronger when in the center of the cloud. Use: Use it at your spawnpoint - other players might spawn there too, you can get a very easy kill. Use it if you think the opponent is low on rocket shoes fuel to corner them. Use in a tight passage after a drop, they might not suspect and and fall through it, resulting in significant damage. Be wise: sometimes fragmentation grenades are better in some situations, as they kill immediately when they set off. They are useless in singleplayer against robots. Defending against : If you are confident, try to go through it at full velocity using melee as a boost Proxy Mine When thrown in air, they explode in approx. 2 seconds. They are unaffected by gravity, and as such cannot be thrown very far. Explodes on human contact after a throw. If it hits a surface it will stick on it and arm. If someone gets close enough to activate it when armed or a frag grenade blow up nearby, it will explode as well. NOTE : It takes a few seconds to arm when it hits a surface. When it is not activated a yellow light is shown. When the proxy mine armed this light will go red flashing. Use: Use it at your spawnpoint. It will stay there until, most likely, someone spawn there and dies on the spot. BEWARE: Do not get too close and accidentally set if off. Make sure you have your rocket shoes ready. You can shoot at it before it sticks onto something to blow it up. Defending against : Avoid it or set it off with a frag grenade. it has red lights flashing on corners, so beware of it. Flamethrower Max range: 2x Summary: Great weapon at close range only as the fire vanish at any longer range. Good for damaging multiple peole at once. NOTE: You will take damage if you are next to a wall and fire at it. Penetrates riot shields. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Continous. Reload: Instantaneous. Limited extra shots. Ammo : 25 per clip. XX backup How to use: Use it as secondary backup weapon, or ambush others while hidden inside a bush or similar object. Defending against: Fall back as your enemy might rush at you. ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS M4 (Assault Rifle) Max range: 5x Summary: Great overall weapon. Can take down an enemy with a single burst to the head if handled wisely. Shoots in three round bursts. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: 3-rounds bursts. Ammo : 24 per clip. 300 backup How to use: Try to stay in open spaces when using it, or in straight corridors, to have a direct firing line for at least 1 second. This weapon has the advantage of having a serious damage with its three bullets but also the drawback of not firing very fast between bursts. Defending against: Take cover or to dodge the enemy fire. M14 (Marksman rifle) Max range: 6x Summary: This rifle is somewhat like a dumbed down version of the M93BA (the other sniper rifle) with lower accuracy, range and non-instantaneous bullet speed, but with a faster firing rate, making it still suitable at closer range. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Medium. 6 shots per clip, 36 extra shots. Ammo : 6 per clip. 36 backup. How to use: As with the M93BA, try to stay far away from your enemy to prevent it from noticing and killing you. With its faster firing rate, you can still aim by trial and error. Defending against: Move erratically (dodge by doing sudden lateral movements) and take cover Riot shield Max range : none Summary : This weapon can only be used in combo with an handheld weapon (such as Uzi or Machete). It will protect its user from enemy shots at where they point. Ineffective against flamethrowers, rockets, grenades and melee. Dual wielding : Yes (not 2 riot shields at the same time however) Ammo : None (not a weapon) How to use: You can use it to rush on an enemy using a machete or a Uzi, or if you prefer staying safe, go to a corner, but beware of grenades. Defending against: Lure the user to friends (or people who will shoot him) to make its shield useless, or have him cornered and use a frag grenade. Melee may be hard, as he will be armed with a close ranged weapon. ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS Machete Max range: none (melee weapon) Summary : This tool can be used only with the melee button and when in direct contact with the opponent. Dual wielding : Yes Ammo : None (melee weapon) How to use: Rush into people. Dual-wielding is recommended. Defending against: Keep your distance. Your opponent will have only short ranged weaponry or equip a riot shield with them. ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS Laser Max range: 5x Summary : This laser does not deal great amounts of damage, however, its fire rate is continuous. Dual wielding : No Fire rate: Continous. 50 shots per clip (1/4 of second approx.), 250 extra shots. How to use : Use it as a long range weapon, and do not hesitate firing where you think the enemy is. It may be useful against enemies trying to rush. Defending against: Stay behind covers, do not try to dodge the laser. ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS EMP Gun Max range: 4x Summary : shoots a large emp ball that travels a distance and electrifies anyone who it caught in it. WHen they are electrified, their rocket boots will not work for about 30 seconds. DOES NOT DO ANY DAMAGE. The EMP Gun is a very special weapon to incapacitate anyone's rocket boots for approx. 30 seconds when caught in the "ball". It has a charge time when firing. It does not do any damage to the target. Dual wielding : No Fire rate : Charging up lasts 0.7 secs + Reloading is very slow. One shot per clip, 8 extra shots How to use :The ball can go through covers. Use it at your advantage. Use it when your opponent is high in the air for maximum effect or to make them unable to escape. Defending against : Kill its user before the EMP is unleashed. ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS Saw Gun A very overpowered weapon if used correctly. If the saw hits a wall, it will rebound so be careful not to suicide with this. Saw explodes after about 5 seconds. Dual wielding : No Fire Rate: Slow Clip: 1..6 backup Reload time: Medium Attacking: Aim at the opponent then run because it might rebound and kill you. Defending against: Dodge the shots and attack them. If you want, you can loot it if they suicide with it accidentally. ONLY AVAILABLE TO PRO PACK USERS